Love at first sight
by Elose
Summary: Katherine Pierce została skrzywdzona przez życie. Pozbawiona rodziców i siostry, zmienia się do nie poznania. W trudnym okresie jej życia, pomaga jej Caroline. Po pewnym czasie poznaje tajemniczego Damona Salvatore, przez którego ma mętlik w głowie jak i sercu. Jednak to nie jest jej prawdziwa miłość, która ją pochłonie. Później poznaje jego, moralnego i honorowego Mikaelsona.


Kobieta o pięknych czekoladowych oczach i włosach, patrzyła właśnie przez szybę samochodu. Spoglądała na przechodniów, którzy spieszyli się do sklepów, by kupić makowca lub prezenty, dla swoich bliskich.

Jak ja nie lubię świąt, pomyślała.

Śnieg niemiłosiernie prószył za szybą, przez co brunetka zaczynała zasypiać. Gdy zamknęła oczy, wypuściła przez zaciśnięte usta, gorący oddech. Jednak gdy chciała zasnąć i odpłynąć, podskoczyła w siedzeniu, gdyż blondynka wyjechała w dziurę.

-Jak ja nie lubię świąt.-powiedziała otwierając oczy, zerkając na swoją przyjaciółkę, która szczerzyła się nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu.

-Oj daj spokój ! - posłała jej uroczy uśmiech. - Wcześniej uwielbiałaś święta.. - poskarżyła się, mrucząc pod nosem, jaka to ona jest dziwna.

- Lubiłam je. Czas przeszły.-powiedziała, poprawiając się na siedzeniu.

- Wiem że cierpisz po stracie bliskich, ale to nie oznacza by nie cieszyć się świętami.-powiedziała marszcząc swój nos.

-Caroline. Dziwisz mi się?-zapytała robiąc minę zbitego psa.

-Oczywiście że nie ! - podniosła głos, lecz po chwili znowu mówiła normalnym.-Pamiętaj że ja też straciłam mi bliską osobę.

-Tak, wiem Caroline.-zacisnęła dłonie w pięść, myśląc nad tym, jak zmienić temat. - Jak tam twój..-powiedziała, widząc zmarszczkę na czole przyjaciółki.- _związek_.. -mówiąc to, zrobiła tak zwanego _króliczka, _z palców.- z Ty'em?

-Cóż..-zaczęła układać jakąś sensowną odpowiedź.-Nie nazwałabym tego, związkiem.-powiedziała patrząc skupiona na drogę.-Raczej.. seks bez zobowiązań.

Katherine prychnęła cicho, marszcząc brwi i składając usta w Dziubek.

- Jak tam w pracy? -zapytała dość cicho. Kobieta spojrzała na nią z politowaniem.

-Dobrze.-mruknęła, znów patrząc na drogę.

Jest zła, ta myśl krążyła po głowie Kat.

-Jesteś zła.-stwierdziła, kiwając głową w górę i dół, jakby się na coś zgadzała.

-Wcale nie.-powiedziała cicho, łapiąc jedną ręką kosmyk włosów, który zasłaniał jej oczy.

-Yhm.. jesteś.-powiedziała bawiąc się guzikami od płaszcza.

-Wiesz że w każdej chwili mogę cię zostawić na jakimś poboczu. To że jedziemy razem na ten bal, nie znaczy że musisz jechać ze mną.-warknęła blondynka.

-Oj dobrze, już dobrze. Nie wkurzaj się. Nie chciałam.

-Oczywiście że chciałaś ! -wykrzyknęła Forbes.

-Właśnie że nie ! - podniosła głos, lecz nie było tego słychać jako krzyk. - Wiesz co? Nie gadam z tobą ! -powiedziała obrażona Kath. Po chwili, w aucie rozbrzmiał perlisty śmiech, blondynki jak i brunetki. - Dobra nie potrafię się na ciebie złościć.-westchnęła Katherine, oparła głowę o ręce, spoglądając w okno.

-Tak jak ja..-ziewnęła blondynka. Właśnie skręcały w stronę parkingu. Gdy znalazły wolne miejsce, już miały wjeżdżać, gdyby nie czarny mustang, który zaparkował na wybranym miejscu parkingowym, który należał do przeciwnej firmy niż Forbes Company.

-Dupek ! -warknęła Caroline, szukając nowego miejsca. Po chwili zauważyła wolne miejsce na przeciwko mustanga. - Jak ja go nienawidzę..

-Masz na myśli tego adonisa w garniturze?-zapytała zdziwiona brunetka pokazując palcem mężczyznę, o dobrze zbudowanym ciele, o karmelowym odcieniu włosów i o dwu dniowym zaroście, o pięknych błękitnych oczach i tych słodkich dołeczkach w jego policzkach. Był ubrany w czarny garnitur, który był pewnie szyty na miarę.-Jest strasznie seksowny..

-Właśnie że nie ! - oburzyła się kobieta, stając na miejscu parkingowym, naprzeciwko czarnego mustanga. Samochód Niklausa Mikaelsona. MikaelsonCentral. Firma która zajmuje pierwsze miejsce w rankingu najlepszych firm w Nowym Jorku.- Nie jest przystojny !

-Oj daj spokój, jest.. i to bardzo..-powiedziała Kat, zagryzając wargi.

-Ugh ! Wysiadaj, albo sama cię wyciągnę siłą z tego samochodu ! -powiedziała zirytowana blondynka.

Uuu ktoś się zakochał, pomyślała Katherine.

-Już, już..-powiedziała odpinając pasy.-Nie denerwuj się..

-A weź ty idź..-syknęła Caroline, po czym wysiadła z auta trzaskając drzwiami. Kobieta spojrzała na nią zdziwiona, jednak wysiadła sprawnie z auta, i ruszyła za przyjaciółką. Blondynka jedynie odwróciła się, by nacisnąć guzik w pilocie, by zamknęły się drzwi w aucie.

-Możemy już iść? Czy nadal zamierzasz pożerać tego dupka wzrokiem..-zapytała sycząc, niczym wąż. Brunetka podniosła ręce do góry, w geście obronnym.

-Możemy iść..-powiedziała, widząc jak przyjaciółka przyśpiesza w kroku. Po chwili dorównała jej kroku, po czym razem weszły do wysokiego budynku.

XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX

Gdy przekroczyły próg sali, zobaczyły wszystkich biznesmenów. Od Clore Company do Sire-Bond Central.

-Och, wow.. - szepnęła brunetka, rozglądając się dookoła. Wysokie kolumny, stoły z jedzeniem, seksowni kelnerzy z tacami i duża choinka, która była posrebrzana.

-Tak, wiem..-szepnęła Caroline, ściągając płaszcz podając go wysokiemu mężczyźnie, który rozbierał ją wzrokiem. Katherine nie zauważyła że mężczyzna oczekuje od niej płaszcza, zawstydzona ściągnęła płaszcz, po czym go podała Carlosowi. Tak miał na imię mężczyzna, który zbierał płaszcze lub kurtki, od biznesmenów.

Czy to nie było trochę dziwne, że Caroline była drugą kobietą w biznesie?

Pierwszą była Genevieve Clore. Rudowłosa kobieta, o ostrym charakterze.

-Czuję się trochę..

-Oj daj spokój Kath. Fajnie będzie..-powiedziała kobieta, po czym dała jej kuksańca w żebra.

-Sss..-syknęła brunetka. Blondynka spojrzała na nią zdziwiona, zamrugała pare razy oczami.

-Coś się stało?-zapytała niepewnie, kładąc dłoń na jej ramie.

-Wszystko w porządku, Care.

-Okey... Jak tam sobie chcesz..-powiedziała, po czym ruszyła przed siebie.

Katherine stała jak słup soli. Patrzyła na ludzi którzy pili drogiego szampana z kieliszków, jak kobiety tańczyły z mężczyznami. Nie wiedziała co ze sobą zrobić. Po chwili usłyszała cichy szept nad swoim uchem:

-Zatańczysz?

-Nie sądzę żeby był to dobry pom...-wyszeptała cicho, odwracając się, by spojrzeć w piękne błękitne oczy.

-To tylko jeden taniec. Nie ugryzę, obiecuje..-powiedział podnosząc dłonie do góry, jakby próbował się przed czymś bronić.

Katherine niebyła pewna czy powinna z nim zatańczyć, ale gdy zauważyła Caroline stojącą przy wysokim mężczyźnie, która posyłała jej wzrok pod tytułem. "Nie odmawiaj. Rusz się." Kobieta uśmiechneła się lekko, po czym podała dłoń błękitnookiemu mężczyźnie.

-Jestem Damon..-wyszeptał do jej ucha, patrząc głęboko w jej oczy.-Damon Salvatore, jestem.. _kumplem_, Caroline.-mówiąc kumpel miał na myśli, dawny seks bez zobowiązań.

-Och..-zarumieniła się lekko.

XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX

-Widzę że mój brat onieśmiela twoją przyjaciółkę.-powiedział blondyn, lekko zerkając na parę.

-Taa..-przewróciła oczami Caroline.-Czy ona właśnie się rumieni?

-Pewnie tak, tak jak ty to robiłaś..-blondyn wydawał się roześmiany.

-Och, zamknij się..-powiedziawszy to dała mu kuksańca w bok, po czym się roześmiała. Po chwili zauważyła braci Mikaelson. Kola i Klausa. Przechodząc obok siebie, sprawiali wrażenie chodzących bogów. Klaus zerknął na wkurzoną minę Caroline, po chwili uśmiechając się bezczelnie w jej strone. Przed nim wyrosła rudowłosa piękność, która podeszła do niego, całując namiętnie w usta.

-Niektórzy ludzie nie mają wstydu..-warknęła kobieta, znów patrząc na swojego przyjaciela.

-Kto to mówi, panno Forbes.-bąknął, podając jej dłoń.-Zatańczysz?

Blondynka spojrzała na przyjaciela niepewnie, lecz się zgodziła.

-Oczywiście, Stefan.-powiedziała ruszając z nim na parkiet.

XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX

* * *

**Opowiadanie pod chwilą impulsu. Nie wiem czy będzie ciąg dalszy tej historii. To zależy od was. Czekam na waszą opinie i krytykę, nie jestem najlepsza w te klocki. Nie mam bety, a błędy na pewno jakieś są.. więc. Do napisania. (****może)**


End file.
